1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fiber optic couplers and, more more particularly, to optical fiber holders which provide for both radial and longitudinal adjustment capabilities.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, numerous devices have been designed which allow for the alignment and coupling of one or more optical fiber waveguides. Representative of this class of devices are U.S. Pat. No. 3,800,388 to Borner et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,922,064 to Clark et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,936,143 to Sato, U.S. Pat. No. 3,999,841 to Dakss et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,146,300 to Kaiser, U.S. Pat. No. 4,147,405 to Spainhour, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,205,896 to Borsuk. The inventions in the above-identified patents are designed to axially align one or more waveguides which are butt-coupled together. Alignment of the waveguides is typically accomplished by either linear motion or the rotation of eccentric elements.
However, no prior art device is known which provides for a holder of a fiber allowing for both radial and longitudinal adjustment of the waveguide. In particular, no device has been found which allows for the end of an optical fiber to be axially and radially adjusted so as to allow light to be focused onto one end thereof.